Operation Alamo
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Inspired by the Iranian Embassy siege, my version is where the feds save the lives of the Mexican hostages at the consulate and the terrorists are the white supremacists. Rated M for offensive language.


**Operation Alamo**

_Over the years since the riot in Charlottesville, this country has faced hate crimes Donald Trump would never say a word about, from arson, to murder and racial assault._

Six men approached the Mexican Consulate of Los Angeles. One wore cowboy hat and vest, the swastika and Eric Cartman tattoos, a "Remember the Alamo" shirt, and a Texas flag bandana as a mask, and the others wore Confederate flag bandanas. They ran into the entrance of the consulate armed and dangerous. The Texan ringleader had a S&W 686 revolver and his team had an Uzi and MP5K.

Ringleader: Get down, motherfucker!

Terrorist A *shooting his Uzi in the air*: On the ground!

This was Day 1 for the hostages.

Outside, CNN journalist Hiroko Matsukata came out of the car to meet up with her peers.

Hiroko: Definitely the Mexican Consulate. Weren't Steve and Sam getting visas for Mexico today?

LAPD officer *as Hiroko approaches the "DO NO CROSS" line*: I wouldn't do that if i were you.

Hiroko: Hiroko Matsukata, CNN. My colleagues are in this building.

LAPD officer *to cameraman*: Hey, you can't do that.

Cameraman: Free country, last I checked.

The terrorist appeared on the balcony.

Terrorist: I want the negotiator here now!

Hiroko called the director about the situation.

**Elsewhere**

voice *pounding on door*: FBI! Open up!

The FBI SWAT team kicked through the door firing their UMP.

Miles "Castle" Campbell *checking his stopwatch*: Amateurs.

This was training exercise, and Castle was not impressed by the recruits' performance.

Jordan "Thermite" Trace: Gotta give em credit.

Castle: They never checked through the window or who was waiting for you beside the door. Bang, you're dead. Okay, ladies, grab your gear!

Recruit A: What's the rush? We moving to another location?

Recruit B: Nah, terrorists at the Mexican Consulate. Multiple hostages. It's on.

FBI negotiator Jack "Pulse" Estrada arrived at the Park Plaza Hotel.

Terrorist *on the phoneline*: We are the Ayran Patriotic Front. We want 91 million pesos payed for by the Mexican government for the border wall. Do it, or we'll kill the consulate general.

LAPD Captain Jessica Cortez *as the terrorist hangs up*: Did you here what he said?

Pulse: Yeah. Something about the Mexican government paying for the border wall. They're gonna kill the consul general at noon tomorrow if we refuse the demand.

Commander Robert Hicks: Perfect timing, Jack. You know William Spivey. Will, you will support him on the day shift.

William "Buck" Spivey: We took a negotiators training coarse together at the on police academy.

Pulse: Yeah, I remember.

Hicks: Thats good. We know they have the diplomatic security guard, Edward Jones.

Buck: We've identified the terrorists on the security camera. Six white males. Armed too the teeth. Looks like we got cowboys to deal with.

Pulse: Been a long time since I left North Carolina. No way they'd get soft on the immigrants.

Buck: Could be worse. We just need to keep them talking.

Hicks: We traced the number on the caller so we can learn the phone number and call whenever we need to.

The news on the hostage crisis at the Mexican Consulate flashed around the world. CNN made the headline "Do We Face Real Terrorism on American Soil?"

That evening, Hiroko got in the car to get some rest after a long day's news coverage.

Hiroko: I'm starving, Mendoza.

Antonio Mendoza: Got you some Happy Meals. *offers Hiroko a Big Mac* Heard those Nazi bastards are holding the Mexican consul general for ransom.

Hiroko: Yeah. Question is, why hasn't Trump said a word about the white supremacists after what happened at the Pittsburg Synagog?

Antonio: Probably doesn't have the balls to admit he's becoming like Mussolini.

The FBI had a conference at the Davinci Meeting Room.

Rainbow Director Angela Bassett: I've spoken to the Mayor this evening, and he's real firm. California law must apply to LA. In other words, he does not like the looks of the situation and therefore will not be swayed. Any idea on the first order of business?

LAPD Chief: To determine the Mexican government's bottom line on the negotiation. And if possible, how and when we send the Hostage Rescue Team.

Angela: Can't give them what they want. tell you that much. The Mexicans are in no way paying for the border wall.

The FBI SWAT team arrived at the Department of Social Services County right next door to the Mexican Consulate.

**Day 2**

The news coverage on the crisis continued. The FBI SWAT unit prepared themselves for the rescue operation. Thermite had and his teammate, Eliza "Ash" Cohen had a look at the photos of the identified terrorists.

Outside the consulate, Antonio showed Hiroko the NBC News paper.

Antonio: The Mexican Government has labeled Trump as Hitler. I got a family in Baja California. *points to the crowd in front of the Mexican Consulate* Look at em. Holding innocent people hostage, and for what? To Make America Fascist Again?

Pulse returned to his day shift at the hotel. When he did, Buck spoke to him about situation.

Buck: The commander hasn't gotten any sleep. He's wound suborn as a mule.

LAPD officer: Seen this? The hostage at the consulate called CNN. The photos of the terrorists have been confirmed through the pictures he took.

The officer showed the paper to Pulse.

Pulse: He couldn't have! He could've been caught by those thugs!

LAPD Officer: Could've tricked them into thinking he never had one until the time was right to take a picture without using a flash for the snapshot.

The headline Pulse saw viewed the confirmed assailants involved in the hostage crisis. The Texan was identified as Derek "Cartman" Hartman. There was also a warning on the threat that Cartman would kill the consulate general at noon.

The FBI SWAT unit waited for their go.

Castle *checking his watch*: One hour till deadline, team. Now the Mayor has made it clear that if anyone is harmed under any circumstance, we're going in.

Ash: Anything else we should know about?

Thermite *organizing the intel of the terrorists on the pinboard*: No. Just the terrorists we're up against.

Ash: So we're using the basement door where nobody's around so we can sneak in.

The FBI SWAT armed themselves

Twenty-five minutes till the noon deadline and Cartman called the hotel.

Cartman *on the phone*: WHERE'S MAH FUCKIN MONEY?!

Captain Cortez: Listen, we're working on getting the money.

Cartman: I'm not talkin about Merican dollars, bitch. I'm talkin pesos payed for by the Mexican Government!

Captain Cortez: You understand the Mexican Government is refusing to pay for the border wall.

Cartman: Fuck the Mexicans! Fuck yer feelins! Heres an idea, instead of killing the consulate general, why don't I kill the faggots in this room! *hangs up*

Pulse: I don't like this.

Fifteen minutes till the noon deadline and the FBI Commander gave the go.

Castle: Okay, team. It's showtime.

The FBI SWAT team approached the entrance of the consulate cautiously. Buck informed Pulse of the operation.

Buck: The Feds are itching to go in. They say they've sent the Hostage Rescue Team. They'll only engage if even one hostage is harmed.

Pulse: Looks like we'll have to make sure we don't let this escalate.

Pulse dialed Cartman's number and waited for the reply.

Pulse: Hello?

Cartman *on the phone*: The fuck took you so long? Where's the bitch?

Pulse: Can we watch the language please.

Cartman: Fine.

Pulse: My name is FBI Agent Jack Estrada. Your name is Derek Hartman, correct? I want to help you, Derek.

Cartman: You don't help, I'll kill em all.

Pulse: No, no. You could end up in jail for first degree murder. Is that what you want?

Cartman: Five minutes unless you answer to our demand!

Pulse: Derek, listen. The Mexican Government is not on friendly terms with Trump. Even if Trump has no money for this, we can't force the Mexicans to pay the ransom just to build a wall on the entire border. You must understand, we're not the first ones to have wall. It's been done in Germany.

Cartman: You think I don't know what you're trying to do? You're just coming up with a justification to send the Feds after us!

Pulse: No one has to die today. You've got a choice.

Cartman: Everyday in Texas, my community gets overrun by a buncha wetbacks!

Pulse: HEY. Would you believe if i told you that I grew up in North Carolina? I've gone to school with hispanics. They mean so much to me. I can't help it if they come here illegally. This doesn't give you the right to murder innocent people.

But then, noon came, and a gunshot sounded. One of the hostages came out of the building. This was the consulate general's 4 year old niece.

LAPD interpreter *in Spanish*: Are you alright?

Girl: My _tio _payed for my release. I'm the one who took the pictures of the bad guys.

The news on the girl's release came through to the FBI.

Cartman *on the phone*: You got lucky. The consulate general payed the money for his niece's release.

Pulse: Thank you, Derek. Now we have beer and food for you. You must be hungry.

Cartman: You do this alone, Jack.

Cameras flashed and recorded the action as Pulse approached the entrance of the consulate with food and Corona beer. Pulse's mother saw him make the move as did the FBI SWAT unit who were on standby in the Department of Social Services County.

Cartman *seeing Pulse eye to eye*: So you're Jack. You tell your Mayor we will kill the hostages unless the ransom is completed. We want Mexican pesos **in cash** now.

Pulse: Can you give me more time? I want to help you. It's going to take time.

Cartman: We want a truck with the money in it.

Pulse: Alright. I'll inform my CO. Just remember, it can't be don't quickly.

Cartman: One more day. That is all.

Pulse: It'll take 48 hours-

Cartman: NO!

Pulse: Listen. It takes time. Here in LA it's politically complicated. Ever been caught in traffic? I want to help you. Forty eight hours.

Cartman: It better be worth it.

As the news progressed in LA, Thermite and Ash gathered some intel on the terrorists.

Ash *looking at the intel on the weapons*: Nazi Germany made hand grenades, also known as "_Stiehandgranate"._

Thermite: Very destructive in confined spaces. Those Nazi bastards have one each.

Castle: And they claim to have a doomsday device. So, 30-plus rooms over six floors rigged with bouncing betties.

Ash: Each terrorist ready to blow up the Mexican piggy bank.

Thermite: Yeah. It'll be the Old West here in LA.

Castle: Right. The new deadline is 48 hours. Pulse is working on defusing the situation so we won't have to risk an assault. We still need an Immediate Action Plan in case the negotiation backfires.

Nightfall, and the FBI used a drone to locate the hostages and monitor the activities. They were on the second floor. This was a race against time.

Thermite *viewing the model of the consulate*: Based on what we know of the location of the hostages, we approach from the rooftop. We rappel down and enter through the windows. In doing so, we eliminate the threat and extract the hostages. if anything goes wrong, there will be an HRT sniper on standby.

Castle: John Wayne over, huh.

**Day 3**

Buck had a look at the photos of the hostages.

Buck: There's at least 25. Five women, there could be some kids in there. It's a **goddamn** nightmare. Counting Edward Jones.

The phone rang, and Pulse responded.

Cartman *on the phone*: You tell yer Mayor one more day, and we will kill the hostage unless the Mexican Government answer to our demands. Bring the Mexican cash on the truck. *hangs up*

To prevent the terrorists from taking the money from the Mexican Government, the FBI SWAT returned to the training base to practice stopping the truck and taking down the white supremacists. The only way to achieve the training on apprehending the suspects, was to quickly stop the vehicle with the spike trips and avoid friendly-fire on the civilian driver and damaging the bank money.

**The MacArthur**

Pulse: So is it prison or a body bag?

Hicks: We're still having this debate with the PARLACEN to about the the ransom. We can only hope fool's gold prevents them from thinking about the wall and free the hostages.

The FBI SWAT unit continued monitoring the terrorists' activities in the consulate with the drone they sent in. Neither Castle nor Ash liked how the white supremacists were treating the Consulate General's family.

Castle *waking up Thermite*: Jordan, a word. The brass won't approve of the truck operation.

Thermite: Why not?

Castle: Politics. The Chief has ordered us to prepare for the stronghold assault.

Thermite: Thought you might say that. Problem is, this Cartman we're up against, we knew each other from Texas. We both served in the Marines. He'll be waiting for us.

Castle: Which is why we're looking for an entrance without alerting him.

**Day 4**

Morning came, and the terrorists were getting in a fight with each other. Carman was having an argument with the one nicknamed "Bloody Bill".

Bloody Bill *on the FBI surveillance*: All ya do is talk, talk, talk! You don't have the balls to kill a queer!

Hicks *to Pulse*: The PARLACEN has refused to take part the negotiation. So, no pesos.

Pulse: Is that right?

Hicks: The Mexicans want to remind the terrorists of Washington's definition of "Free Country".

Back at the hotel, the phone rang.

Cartman *on the phone*: Where's mah fuckin' money?

Pulse: Derek, there's a problem-

Cartman: I don't wanna hear any excuses!

Pulse: The Money will be here. It will take time.

Cartman: The Feds are gonna attack us, aren't they?

Pulse: That depends on how the hostages are being treated. You got a choice. Give yourselves up, or they **will** come.

Cartmam: At least let me speak to CNN.

Pulse: I don't think the board would approve. *Cartman freaks out on the phone* You have to understand, Derek, we can't force the studio to do want they don't want to do. If you would release another hostage, it could help.

Cartman: One more day. There are others here who enjoy killing. Ever been to Texas? I've lost my job to the Mexican migrants.

Pulse: I want to help you, Derek.

Cartman: Good, cause this is your last chance.

The next hostage released warned the FBI that the terrorists were going to kill the hostages if they didn't get the money.

This led to the FBI SWAT briefing on the new operation.

Thermite: The commissioner has approval on storming the Consulate. If any hostage gets shot **then** we go in.

**Day 5**

To be ready for the operation, the FBI SWAT practiced rescuing the hostages at the training base.

Without the Mexican Government to pay for the ransom, the FBI could only muster their abilities to talk the terrorists down. The negotiation continued.

Pulse: Your demands will be fulfilled tonight 6 o'clock sharp on CNN. You have my word.

Cartman: Six sharp. if not, I kill the hostages.

Hostage *quietly*: Why not have a beer, Edward?

Edward: I don't drink. Besides, all that booze should keep them from wanting to kill us.

The FBI SWAT unit was on standby at 6 sharp as CNN broadcasted the news on the siege.

Cartan called Pulse back.

Cartman: Jack, thank you for what you did. We are very happy.

Pulse: That's good to here Derek.

Cartman: We will release 2 hostages.

The release of the two hostages was covered on CNN.

**Day 6**

Thermite continued examining the intel on the board.

Thermite: Look at this, Castle. "Bloody Bill". Had an abusive father. Served the Missouri National Guard. And "Cartman". i know him. Back in Texas, we went to college together in San Antonio. He used to quote the Mien Kampf. He blames the Mexicans for ruining Texas. We both served in the Marines. They're going to fight their way out.

Castle took a look at the suspect photos deciding who to kill and arrest.

Pulse got a call, but this time, it was one of the security guards.

Security Guard *on the phone*: It's me, Sergeant Edward Jones.

Pulse: Edward? What the hell is going on in there?

Edward: They're turning on each other. I think they have a mole in their group. They have him tied up downstairs. They're gonna shoot him for betraying their cause.

Cartman could hear Edward, so he ran upstairs and swiped the phone.

Cartman: If we do not get what we want we will kill the traitor! Ya feel me?! I want mah **fucking** money!

Pulse: Derek, calm down.

Cartman: Don't you "Calm down" me! WHERE'S MAH FUCKING MONEY?!

Pulse: I told you several times. We're working on it.

Cartman: No more excuses! Bring the truck with Mexican cash **now**!

Bloody Bill was so impatient with Cartman that he shot the traitor in the head with the revolver.

Edward *on the phone*: That boy I was mentioning…they shot him.

This gave the FBI SWAT the greenlight.

The body was taken to the paramedic. It was unclear to the FBI whether Bloody Bill did this out of anger.

The FBI SWAT armed themselves for the operation.

Castle: Now remember team, we're hear to rescue the hostages. Nobody dies today. Just those Nazi bastards.

Thermite: Operation Alamo is a go.

Back at the hotel, Hicks gave Pulse the news on Operation Alamo.

Hicks: I had a call. You gave the HRT time to exorcise the operation, they're truly grateful. There's a request from Rainbow Team director. Keep Cartman occupied during the assault. Without their leader, it may be easier to apprehend the suspects without bloodshed.

So Pulse waited for Cartman to call him. But then he called Cartman thinking about the FBI SWAT.

Cartman *on the phone*: What?

Pulse: It's me.

Cartman: What do you want, Jack? You got something for me that'll pay for the wall? Or are we just gonna kill more?

Pulse: I've been authorized to discuss job offers to your mind off all this. Hollywood is hiring actors.

Cartman: BULLSHIT.

Pulse: Derek, think about it. All this time, you've been wanting a border wall to you'd have a job no immigrant can take from you. Now there **is** a job you might enjoy.

The FBI SWAT advanced onto the consulate building. Castle used the M4 shotgun to break through the window.

Cartman: The fuck was that?

Cartman hung up on Pulse. Thermite and Ash's team set off the breach charge. The FBI SWAT team entered the building. They searched the building for the hostages and heard a woman screaming. Ash rushed upstairs where she heard the voice. The rest of her team followed, and helped remove the barricade. Thermite used his nightvision goggles to see through the dark room. They found a locked door, and used shotgun to pry it open. There were four hostages, one woman and three children. The FBI SWAT team found Cartman wrestling with Edward.

Thermite *aiming his M45 handgun at Cartman*: It's over, Derek. Killing innocent people won't get your job back.

Cartman: Heh. Ya know, we used to be brothers in the Thundering Third *reveals the logo of the 1st Marine Division tattoo on his shoulder*. We both helped protect America. We should be given medals for that. Instead, they protested me over the war crimes. They gave my old job to the Iraqi immigrants.

Thermite: Hey, you saw what happened in Iraq. People loose their jobs everyday. That doesn't give you the right to be like those skinheads out there. The only thing that makes you special is the people around you. Now come quietly.

Cartman: I got a gun, you know.

Thermite: We don't have to do this.

Cartman: Wanna draw?

Thermite: Let's not. Let's call it a day.

Cartman: Come on. You, me, Monno y mono in a cowboy duel. Playing sheriff, and I'm the bad guy? On three.

Thermite: Doesn't have to end like this. You have a choice. See, I didn't like what I've seen in Haditha. I made a choice to resign and start a better career.

Cartman: No, this is how it works. you kill me, or I'll kill you and we get the money. One…

Thermite: Don't you wanna live to get a job of your dream?

Cartman: Behind bars? Two…

Thermite: Don't do this…COME ON!

Cartman: Three. *pulls out a revolver*

Just in time, Thermite shot Cartman in the heart. Edward was safe at last.

The FBI SWAT continued searching and removing the barricades where the rest of the hostages were trapped. Two of the terrorists were shot down in the office. As the hostages were found and the suspects apprehended, Ash spotted Bloody Bill with a stick grenade and shot him with her M45. Luckily, the pin was still in.

The miracle on the rescue operation was covered on CNN.

Pulse called his mother so she'd be able to hear his voice after the siege.

The FBI SWAT team bagged the evidence from the scene of the crime and returned to their home base. Some wondered if these terrorists really meant what they did? Others were real proud to take a stand against the white supremacists.


End file.
